Going Once, Going Twice, Sold
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when the BAU has their annual bachelorette auction?, who will bid for our girls, will Derek finally get his hearts desire in his baby girl?, I hope you enjoy this 5 shot
1. Chapter 1

Going Once, Going Twice, Sold-Ch 1

Derek Morgan was all smiles as he joined the other men from the BAU in front of the stage, he couldn't wait to bid yes bid on a night with his baby girl, he planned on outbidding every other man in the place, taking her out to a nice romantic dinner and then telling her how he truly felt about her. He blew out a deep breath and rubbed his hands together and said, "come on, come on, let's get this started already".

Dave laughed and said, "it'll be worth the wait son", Derek said, "I don't have a doubt, it's just that I want to bid on my baby girl and get this night started off right old man". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I totally understand, it's time that you two pulled your heads out of your" and then the announcer started the event by saying, "WELCOME TO THE FBI THANKSGIVING RAFFLE".

Hotch said, "I wonder who's going to be first"?, Dave said, "well being the only married man here I'd say it's hard to tell where they'll start", Reid said, "I think they'll start with JJ". Hotch said, "I hope they start with Em, I have big plans for us tonight", Derek said, "well I hope they start with my baby girl", all of their attention then went back to the stage as the announcer said, "alright who's ready for the first biddie"?, the room was filled with the sounds of all the men screaming, "YEAHHHHHHHH".

The announcer said, "tonight isn't only for FBI employees, this year we had several beautiful women come in and sign up soooooo without further adieu let's get this party startedddddd" getting the sound of hands clapping as the first woman came to the stage. Hotch smiled as he watched Emily walk across the floor, the announcer said, "this is Emily Prentiss and what are my bids on this beautiful woman"?, he heard, 100, 300, 1000.00".

Dave said, "sounds like they want your woman", Hotch said, "well they can't have her and stood up and said, "$2,500.00", the announcer said, "going once, going twice, sold to Aaron Hotchner, please come up and get your prize agent Hotchner". Hotch smiled and said, "that's the way you do it boysssss" as he walked by them to go and get Emily.

Next was JJ and as Reid watched her walk across the stage he licked his lips and said, "it's my turn", the announcer said, "this is Jennifer Jareau and what are the bids on this very beautiful woman"?, the air was filled with 400, 1,000.00 and one said, "3,000.00". Reid said, "watch this" and he stood up and said, "$5,000.00" and JJ smiled as the announcer said, "going once, going twice, sold to Spencer Reid, agent Reid come up and get your prize please".

As he walked by Derek he said, "you're turn Morgan", Derek said, "I'm working on it kid, I'm working on it" as he watched JJ put her hand in Reids as she walked off the bottom of the stairs. Several women came and sold for $1,400.00, $3,000.00 and $2,500.00. The announcer said, "we have 2 left gentlemen, only two beautiful women left.

Derek knew that one woman was Penelope and he didn't know or care who the other woman was because he only had his eyes set on his baby girl, the next woman walked out on stage and the announcer said, "and this beautiful lady is Savannah Davis and what are my bids on this beautiful creature"?, Dave said, "you gonna bid on her to"?, Derek shook his head and said, "nope, only bidding on baby girl" causing a smile to grace Daves lips.

The opening bid was $2,500.00 and the next bid went up to $3,000.00 and she kept watching Derek wondering what he was waiting on, she couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't bidding on her. When they had gone out they had a nice time but he had never called her back and even though she had called him several times and invited him out he never accepted the invitation.

She was pulled back to reality when the announcer said, "going once, going twice, sold to Kevin Lynch", Savannahs mouth flew open as the announcer said, "Kevin come up and get your prize". He pushed his glasses up and half snorted as he made his way over to the bottom of the stairs to get the prize he'd bidded on, he'd paid almost $5,000.00 and he was going to have fun with her no matter how hard she tried to ignore him.

The announcer said, "and last but not least the sexy tech kitten Penelope Garcia" and as Penelope walked out on stage the men were squealing, "YEAH BABY, YEAHHHHHH" causing Derek to lick his lips and say, "ohhhh no she's mine boys, alllll mine". The bidding started at $1,000.00 and then it jumped to $3,000.00 and Penelope felt her heart racing as Sam said, "$4,000.00".

Derek stood up and said, "$5,000.00", Sam looked at him and said, "$5,500.00", Derek said, "$10,000.00 dollars", Sams mouth flew open and he shook his head and held up his hands and Penelpoes heart raced again as she heard, "going once, going twice, sold to Derek Morgan, agent Morgan please come up and get your prize", Derek grinned as he made his way over to where his baby girl was standing.

He held out his arm and said, "shall we goddess"?, she said, "we shall hotstuff" as she looped her arm through his and they made their way out of the huge emptying room. As they walked through the room he smiled knowing that tonight was the night he was finally going to put it all on the line and tell his baby girl how he truly felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Going Once, Going Twice, Sold-Ch 2

Derek walked around to the passengers side of the car and opened the door, Penelope kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you my prince", he winked at her and said, "anything for you princess". When she slid in he shut the door and walked back over and got behind the wheel and put the keys in the ignition and started the engine.

Penelope said, "soooo sugar where are we going"?, he said, "ohhhh I have a few things planned for us", she said, "so no hints", he laughed and said, "nope, sorry sweetness, no hints". She sighed and said, "you Derek Morgan are a tease", he said, "ohhh after tonight beautiful you will say I'm anything but a tease" causing her to shiver wondering just what the night held in store for them.

As they continued on their way she said, "uhhhh hotstuff"?, he said, "yeah angel", she said, "you do know that you didn't have to pay $10,000 dollars for a night out with me, all ya had to do was ask and I would have went out with ya". He grinned and said, "well I wanted you all to myself with no interruptions and besides if I hadn't bid on you Sam would have gotten you".

She shook her head and said, "I want nothing to do with him, we parted on let's just say not good standings", he said, "why did the two of you break up if you don't mind me asking". Penelope said, "well let's just say I caught him with his hands in the cookie jar, somebody elses cookie jar, if ya know what I mean"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I do and I'm so sorry".

Penelope said, "don't be mon cher I'm not, I'm just glad that he's out of my life", Derek said, "me to, now it gives me a chance to spoil my girl rotten", she laughed and said, "spoil me huh"?, he said, "yep that's right, just wait, you'll see". The car stopped and Penelope said, "uhhhh why are we here"?, he said, "be patient goddess, be patient, all will be revealed".

He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened her door, he held out his hand and smiled as she slid her hand in his as she climbed out of the car. He then held out his arm and said, "I hope you're ready for an evening of romance Derek Morgan style", she grinned and said, "always angel fish, always" as they headed up the path toward a beautiful beach house.

When they stopped on the porch she said, "how's house is this"?, he said, "mine" as he put the key into the lock and turned the door, as he pushed the door open she said, "yours"?, he said, "yep, bought it earlier in the year and on our downtime when I haven't been with you I've been here working on it and it's finally finished".

They stepped inside and she said, "ohhh it's beautiful" as they walked into the living room, the furniture was soooo Derek and the fireplace made it look rustic. He said, "would you like a tour now or later"?, she said, "how about we take the tour later, right now I want to see what you have planned for us tonight".

He tapped the end of her nose and said, "you Ms. thang need to have patience and I promise you that tonight is going to be filled with pleasure for both of us". Just hearing those words fall from his lips made her heart beat faster, he reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "would you like to dance"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd like that".

He walked over and turned the sound system on and she grinned as soft romantic music filled the room, Derek walked back over and pulled her gently into his arms. She sighed happily and said, "you went to a lot of trouble for tonight didn't ya"?, he said, "no mam, I just wanted tonight to be perfect for you, for us".

As they started swaying to the music Derek said, "I love holding you in my arms", she said, "y y you do"?, he smiled down at her and said, "yes I do, everything feels perfect when you're in my arms". She laid her head down on his chest and said, "I love being in your arms, I feel so safe, so wanted, so loved".

He ran his hand down her back and said, "you are goddess, you are", she looked up and said, "Derek", he said, "yes beautiful", she said, "why tonight"?, he said, "I'm tired of waiting". She said, "tired of waiting for what"?, he said, "tired of waiting for one of us to make the first move so tonight I'm doing it, I'm staking my claim".

She grinned and said, "staking your claim on what"?, he cupped her face in his hands and said, "you baby girl, you" and then his lips descended on hers in a soft and gentle kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Going Once, Going Twice, Sold-Ch 3

When they pulled apart she said, "wowwwwwww", he laughed and said, "so I take it you liked that", she was speechless so she nodded her head yes causing him to laugh. He winked at her and said, "it must have been good to make you speechless", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "that was more than good, that was, well that was chocolately perfection" causing a smile to grace both of their faces.

As he held her close he said, "I've dreamed of a night like tonight, holding you in my arms, dancing with you, just being close to you", she said, "so have I handsome but". He put his finger under her chin and raised it up so that she was looking him in the face and said, "but what"?, she said, "I never thought I was the type of woman you went after".

He said, "you are the perfect woman for me, you're beautiful, sexy, loving, kind hearted, curvy in allllll the right places", she laughed and said, "but what about Savannah"?, he said, "what about her"?, Penelope said, "I thought that the two of you were together". Derek shook his head and said, "nope, I went out with her a couple of times but the spark wasn't there, not like it is between you and me".

She touched his cheek and said, "everything we do is magical", he nodded his head and said, "you got that right sweetness" before leaning in and claiming her lips in another kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "your home is beautiful", he said, "our", she said, "our what"?, he said, "our home, I want this to be our home".

Penelope said, "o o our home, as in you and me living here together"?, he laughed and said, "yeah that's the plan, I can see a long and happy future for us baby girl". She said, "oh ya can can ya"?, he said, "yep", she said, "like what"?, he said, "I see us getting engaged, then getting married, going on an amazinggggggg honeymoon, I can see us not leaving our bedroom the entire time we're honeymooning".

Penelope blushed and said, "m m married, you can see us married"?, he said, "I sure can", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "and I can see you pregnant with our children". Penelope said, "children, how many children are you seeing"?, he said, "at least 3 or 4, I want little baby girls who look just like their momma".

She laughed and said, "and mini hotstuffs that look like their handsome handsome daddy", Derek said, "of course, if that's what you want, I want it to, just as long as we're together we can have as many babies as you want". She said, "and what if I can't have babies"?, he said, "then we'll adopt as many babies as you want".

Penelope said, "you would do that"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "of course I would, you're it for me baby girl, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, I want us to grow old together as our family grows and if we can't have children together, we'll adopt them, I'm fine with that, the more babies the better" causing her to smile.

She said, "you have an amazing beautiful heart hotstuff', he said, "and you have amazing everything else goddess" causing her to smile as she leaned in and claimed his lips with hers. When they pulled apart she said, "can we take that tour now"?, he said, "what about dinner"?, she said, "is their any way you can keep it warm or save it till tomorrow"?, he said, "yeah sure but".

Penelope put her finger over his lips and she said, "I want to see our bedroom, do you think you can show it to me, I want you to make love to me hotstuff, I want our first time to be here"?, he nodded his head and said, "this way beautiful, this way" as he intertwined their fingers and they started for the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

Going Once, Going Twice, Sold-Ch 4

When they stepped into the bedroom she looked around and said, "everything is beautiful, perfect", Derek smiled at her and said, "I wanted you to like everything in our new home". She grinned and said, "you succeeded my love, everything is amazingly perfect", he followed her over to the bed and when they stopped he said, "I've been dreaming of this for so long".

Penelope said, "me to, so so long and now that it's here I'm scared", he said, "scared, what are you scared of"?, she said, "scared that all of this is a dream, afraid that I'm going to wake up and find myself back at my apartment". Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "this is real, it's not a dream" he then kissed her lips passionately.

When they pulled apart he said, "do you believe me"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do", he then reached around and unzipped her dress and took a deep breath as her dress slid down over her perfect body. As it puddled at her feet he said, "perfection baby girl, pure perfection and allllll mine", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "all yours hotstuff, all yours".

Her hands then went to his jacket, she pulled it off and tossed it onto the chair that was sitting in the corner, she then tugged his shirt out of his pants and yanked it over his head. He smiled as she then ran her hand up his chest and said, "now this is chocolately goodness at it's finest, 100% pure chocolate" causing him to smile.

Dereks hands unhooked her clasp from the front and when her breasts bounced free he bit down on his lip and said, "woman the things you are doing to me right now". She yanked his belt from his pants and then pulled his pants and boxers down at once and said, "are nothing compared to what you are doing to me sugar".

He toed off his shoes, pants and boxers and then stepped closer and put his fingers in the waistband of her panties, as he slid them over her hips he let out a groan. Penelope said, "like what you see"?, he said, "no baby girl, I love, totally love every inch of your heavenly body and I can't belive that you're giving yourself to me, that is the greatest gift I've ever received".

As she laid back on the bed she pulled him with her, he wasted no time in climbing between her creamy thighs, a place he had dreamed of being for years. He hovered over her and said, "I love you", she smiled and touched his cheek and said, "I love you to Derek", he lined himself up at her entrance and as he slid inside her they both moaned in pleasure.

Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist as he ever so slowly slid in and out of her, she was wrapped tight around him like a vice, being inside her felt perfect, destined and a place he had always wanted to be. As her nails raked up and down his back he hissed in equal amounts of pain and pleasure as they worked to bring each other release.

As they made passionate love Derek could see their future, he could see her walking toward him in a long white gown, he could see them on their honeymoon, he could see her pregnant with their children, causing him to smile. It wasn't long before he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard, deep thrusts later she moaned his name as pleasure cascaded over her.

She held on to him for dear life, holding him like he as her lifeline, a few thrusts later Derek joined her in release, Penelope wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed on top of her. She said, "I love you Derek", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you to goddess, always have, always will" he then rolled beside her on the bed.

Penelope quickly rolled to her side and wrapped her arm around him and said, "that was, that was, well it was better than I ever dreamed it would be, you were so loving, passionate and without a doubt the best lover I've ever had". He grinned and said, "complimenting your mans prowess, niceeeee goddess, keep that up and you might get a repeat performance".

She intertwined their fingers and said, "yes please", he smiled and said, "your wish is my command" as he rolled her back over onto her back and slid back inside her safe haven. As they started their second round of many for that night they both knew that they were where they belonged, in each others arms.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	5. Chapter 5

Going Once, Going Twice, Sold-Ch 5

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Derek and Penelope Morgan sat hand in hand as they watched the annual bachelorette auction commencing, Penelope leaned in grinning hard to believe that last year at this time it was me up there isn't it"?, he nodded his head and said, "it sure is, who would have thought that $10,000.00 could have brought us both so much happiness".

She grinned and rubbed her growing baby bump and said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, he tapped his finger on his chin and said, "I believe so but I never tire of it". Penelope leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan".

Derek laughed and said, "good thing because I love you to Mrs. Morgan" as he leaned in and claimed her lips once again with his. They pulled apart when they heard Reid say, "get a roommmmmm", Penelope said, "we have one and just as soon as this auction is over that's where we're heading right hotstuff"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "right momma".

JJ said, "awww how sweet, married a year and still so happy", Reid said, "uhhh Jayje we've been married 9 months and we're happy". She kissed his lips and said, "I know Spence it's just they were the couple that we thought would never pull their heads out of their as" and Penelope said, "hey we weren't that bad".

Emily chuckled and said, "yes, yes you were, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife between you and Morgan" causing everybody to nod their heads yes in agreement". Derek said, "what about the tension between you and Hotch"?, Emily said, "what tension, their was no tension between me and Aaron".

Penelope said, "ohhhh but their was my raven haired beauty", Emily said, "prove it", Penelope said, "alright, do you remember that night that you, me and Jayje went out for drinks and you said that you would like to take bossmans tie and tie him to the bed and hav", Emily quickly said, "alright, alright I get it".

Hotch laughed and said, "awww my girl wanted me even back then"?, Dave cleared his throat and said, "Aaron have you forgotten about all the drunken talks we had about how much you wanted to be with Emily"?, Hotch said, "I see no reason to bring that up".

Emily said, "tuff, spill it Rossi", Dave laughed and said, "well let's just say that he has always wanted you Em, you have been the bright part of a dull existence and leave it at that". Hotch nodded his head and said, "sounds good to me, leave it Dave" causing everybody to laugh.

JJ said, "hard to believe that last year we were all single and now we're all happily married and going to have babies around the same time". Reid said, "what did you say"?, Hotch looked at Emily and said, "baby, are we having a baby"?, Emily and JJ nodded their heads in agreement at their husbands and said, "YES, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY".

Penelope said, "awwwww hotstuff isn't that great news"?, he said, "it sure is sweetness, it sure is" as they watched their friends kiss in celebration of the news that they were all going to be parents. Fran smiled and said, "that's great news so I'll soon be having 3 grandbabies instead of just one".

Emily said, "me and Jayje found out yesterday and wanted to wait till the time was right"?, Hotch smiled as he leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "the time is definitely right". Reid intertwined fingers with JJ and said, "Happy Thanksgiving Jayje", she winked at him and said, "Happy Thanksgiving Spence".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "Happy Thanksgiving hotstuff", he grinned and said, "and a very Happy Thanksgiving to you to baby girl" as he claimed her lips with his. Their attention was then pulled back to the auction when they heard, "going once, going twice, sold".

THE END

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY, I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE A VERY SAFE AND HAPPY HOLIDAY


End file.
